


Landfill

by MeMyselfandI2008



Series: Who's in Control? [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pre-Episode: Selfishness v Selflessness, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Deceit and Patton share a small chat.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Who's in Control? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Landfill

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another one-shot for this Control Universe I came up with, cause, why not?
> 
> I might make more, if anyone is even interested. We’ll see, I suppose.

Deceit stared at the ceiling, silently debating on if he should sit up, or just continue to lay there, feeling slimy and gross. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sitting up, hugging his legs close to his chest, wishing the pit in his stomach would just swallow him whole.

“Well...”

He turned to the direction the voice had come from, watching Patton grab his cat hoodie he had tossed on the floor, carefully tying it around his shoulders.

“As fun as that was, I better go make sure the others aren’t getting into fights,” Patton’s voice held an annoyance to it that would have gone unnoticed by anyone that wasn’t Deceit, who gave a small noise of indifference in reply.

He could careless why Patton had to leave, so long as he left.

Patton turned to the deceptive side, “What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Nothing...”

He sucked in a sharp breath as a cold hand went under his chin, moving his face so his eyes met with the moral side, “Now, Deceit,” he smiled, sickly sweet, “You remember what I told you about lying...”

Deceit winced as Patton put pressure on his jaw, a reminder of one of those faithful nights that he tried to forget. He could almost taste the iron.

”I’m going to ask again,” Patton’s voice was low, dark, “ _What’s the matter_?”

Lie... he wanted to lie, but he couldn’t.

More pressure on his face.

“I don’t like waiting, Dee.”

He hated that nickname, “I’m just... worried about Thomas, is all,” he spoke quietly, wishing to look away, but knowing if he did, Patton would be upset—“Look at people when you’re talking to them,” he’d always say.

“Because of the callback?”

“It’s on the same day as the wedding...”

Patton raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was just now hearing about this. He seemed to briefly formulate a plan, then that special smile returned, “Well, don’t you worry about all that,” his hold on Deceit’s face loosened as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Long, heated.

They had already gone through this—why again?

Deceit fought back a wince, body stiff, hating ever second of Patton stealing his oxygen. He wanted to pull away, wanted the pit in his stomach to swallow him whole—anything to get away from this.

“I’ll take care of it,” Patton purred into his ear, letting go of his face.

Deceit watched him leave the way he always came—the mirror.

Once he was sure Patton had left his room, he sucked in a shaky breath, rubbing his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.


End file.
